


Fragments

by scarlettmelody



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role: Wildemount
Genre: Amnesia, Caleb is a Good Friend, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, maybe molly's getting feelings maybe not we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmelody/pseuds/scarlettmelody
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle of Allfield, Mollymauk ponders what the hell is happening to him.





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta'd by CatrinaSL. 
> 
> I just wanted to go into some detail on Molly's amnesia and I feel like if something weird happens because of it, Caleb will be the first to notice. My first fic for the CR fandom!

Pieces of memories keep coming back to him, the edges frayed and tattered like cloth and Mollymauk isn’t sure if he’s remembering actual occurrences or fragments of dreams. But there’s a glimmer of truth to each fragment he gets and it scares him. 

First the tattoos, he is aware of all of the tattoos on his body but he doesn’t know why he has them, or their significance. He nearly had a moment in the home of the fisherman before, but the corpse is not the same kind of snake that wraps its way down his arm and curls over his hand.

Secondly, the fiery rage that burns in him when he sees certain creatures, the way he can ‘mark’ them, hurt them more. It feels like a calling and in the pit of his belly he knows that it is one but when you barely know who you are, it’s not helpful to have a calling, more of a nuisance really. It’s why the past year or so he’s been really throwing himself into the circus, trying to forget what he doesn’t remember.

And now Gustav and the circus and that fragile family are gone and he is with a new group, one that he hesitates to call family but they work well together so far. “I hope you find what you’re looking for,” Gustav had said. He’s not even sure what he’s looking for or if he’ll even want to find it.

Sitting in the dark of the Feed and Mead, he sips the strange concoction that Krut had given him and thinks over the events of the night, his mind reeling. Something’s changed, something is different, there’s  _ more  _ to him now and he still barely understands where he started. 

His reverie is interrupted by a voice and someone sitting down at the bar with him. He looks up from where he’s staring into the depths of his now empty glass to see Caleb next to him.

“What?”

“I said it’s late, Molly, and we’ve had a long day. You should get some rest. We did good here today.” Caleb looks tired and dirty as usual but there’s something almost like concern on his face and Molly isn’t sure if he’s touched or insulted.

“It has been a very long day and I think I deserve a nightcap,” he responds, finishing off the rest of his drink and waving to Krut. “Two of your finest ales for my friend and I here.”

Caleb takes the drink when it’s offered and turns to Molly. “I heard you muttering into your drink when I came down. Is everything alright?”

Molly grimaces and delays his answer by taking a long draught of his ale and setting it down on the table. “Nothing a few drinks can’t fix. I haven’t almost died twice in the span of a week in… I don’t remember how long.”

“You’re not spewing up water like Fjord, but if there’s something on your mind, Mollymauk, and if there’s anything that we can do to help—”

“There’s nothing on my mind,” he interjects, and the problem is that it’s almost half true. He doesn’t have enough memories for anything specific to be on his mind, just fragmented bits and pieces he’s trying to make sense of. “And while I appreciate the concern, Caleb, I’m fine. Just a drink after a battle and before bed. I’m fine.”

Caleb gives him a knowing look but says nothing for a long moment, drinking his ale. “Well, as with what happened with Fjord, if you need our help, you’ve got it. I know it may be too early to trust, but we are traveling together for a reason. We work well together. If you find it in you to trust or tell anyone, you can come to me.” With that, Caleb stands up and rests a hand on Molly’s shoulder for a moment before finishing his ale and heading back up the stairs to their room.

Molly lingers for a long moment after Caleb leaves, thinking over what he said. He’ll need to figure out a lot more pieces of the puzzle or telling them about it wouldn’t fix anything. He eventually makes his way upstairs to find that someone has been in his pack and laid his bedroll out for him between the beds occupied by Caleb and Jester. He lays down heavily and his last thought before sleep takes him is, “Maybe someday.”


End file.
